Remedy
by Disturbed00Psycho
Summary: Rangiku has the perfect remedy for Toshiro's migraine. Hitsu/Matsu lemon. My first Bleach fanfic.


_**A/N: **__**This idea came to me after reading several Hitsu/Matsu fics, of the lemon variety. This is my first **_**Bleach**_** lemon and my first **_**Bleach**_** fanfic ever. Um…please be kind in your reviews, I know it's not very good, but I did try. I think that's all….**_

**Disclaimer:****I do ****NOT**** own Bleach, or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I am a poor college student who writes for fun, not profit. Thank you.**

**Remedy**

_By: Disturbed00Psycho_

"But taicho, I don't wanna," Rangiku Matsumoto whined as she stood before her captain's desk.

Toshiro Hitsugaya rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain of present migraine. Rangiku's constant slacking off and whining about paperwork was only making it worse. And it wasn't even noon yet.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro growled. "You are a _fukutaicho_. As such, it is your duty and responsibility to complete your share of paperwork."

"Its just _so_…..tedious. Please, can't I have the day off?" she pouted.

"No, you already had yesterday off and you showed up late today," his migraine was

getting worse.

"Only by 45 minutes."

"NO!" Toshiro yelled, slamming his hands on his desk as he stood, glaring at his fukutaicho.

"Hmph," Rangiku replied before reluctantly turning to her own desk. As she sat down Toshiro walked to the door. "Where are you going, Taicho?"

"To my quarters," he replied. "I have a migraine and need to rest. Don't bother me."

With that Toshiro walked out of the room, praying that Rangiku would complete the paperwork.

~~~OOOoooOOO~~~

Several hours later Rangiku sighed as she finished the last of the paperwork. She laid her head down on the desk, wishing to never see another piece of paper again.

'_He better appreciate this,'_ she thought, pouting. _'Why do I have such a mean taicho?'_

She looked up and wondered what time it was. She knew that it had to be close to sunset because dinner had been almost two hours ago. That meant it was about 7:30pm.

"I wonder if taicho is feeling better," she questioned out loud.

She should have known better to irritate the prodigy. Because of his ice zanpakuto, he couldn't handle the summer heat very well. Today had been extremely hot and the heat always gave him migraines.

'_Maybe I'll go check on him,'_ she thought, standing.

_**(Mistress, I'm not sure if that is a good idea)**_ Haineko informed Rangiku.

_**Why not?**_ Rangiku asked in reply.

_**(Well, for one he told you not to bother him, and two, Hyourinmaru tells me that this is an especially bad migraine. Even he feels unwell.)**_

_**I have the perfect remedy.**_ Rangiku smirked as she left the office.

She quickly walked the short distance to the officers' quarters and came to a stop outside of Toshiro's room. She raised a hand and lightly knocked on the wooden beams of the shoji door.

After several minutes, during which Rangiku grew worried when she heard some loud crashes and bangs, the door slide open to reveal a haggard looking Toshiro. His hair was disheveled and his clothes wrinkled; his brow was furrowed in pain and he wore a grimace on his lips. It looked as though he was using the door to support himself.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" he growled weakly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she told him.

He winced at the sound of her voice, even though she spoke in a quieter tone than normal.

"I'm fine," he gasped before a sharp pain shot though his head.

Toshiro winced again, letting go of the door to grab his head with his hands. He wobbled and would have fallen if Rangiku had not caught him. She cradled him in her arms and entered the room, sliding the door shut with her foot. Her taicho turned his head into her chest at the sound of the door shutting, wincing again.

Without a word, Rangiku carried Toshiro into his bedroom and placed him on his bed. He curled up in the fetal position, using his arms and kimono sleeves to cover his face. Rangiku walked out of the room and returned a minute later with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here, taicho," she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Toshiro rolled over to face the orange haired woman. He slowly sat up and accepted both medicine and water. Once the pills were down his throat he handed the cup back to Rangiku. She placed the cup on the nightstand as he laid back down, an arm over his eyes.

"A-arigato, Matsumoto," he managed to say, wincing.

They remained like that for several minutes, and then Rangiku broke the silence, saying, "Is it helping?"

"A little," Toshiro told her.

"Good…." She paused, and then said, "I don't like to see you like that…"

"Why?" the young captain asked, lowering his arm so that he could look at her. Rangiku had her eyes on the mattress as she replied.

"B-because I feel helpless," she told him quietly. "I don't like seeing you in pain and knowing that I can't do anything to help you."

"You shouldn't feel helpless," Toshiro told her, closing his eyes.

"I just worry about you so much when you're like this."

"Why do you worry about me," Toshiro asked, confused.

"I-I……"Rangiku trailed off, glad her captain's eyes were closed so that he couldn't see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Matsu-Rangiku?" Toshiro asked after several moments of silence. He opened his eyes to see his fukutaicho gaping at him; he very-_**very**_-rarely used her first name. "Why do you worry about me?"

Rangiku shook her head, looking away from Toshiro. The white haired shinigami frowned and sat up, moving closer to the orange haired woman. With his right hand, Toshiro lightly cupped Rangiku's chin and pulled her face up so that he could look in her eyes.

"Domo arigato, Rangiku," Toshiro told her with a slight smile.

Then, suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Toshiro's head and he doubled over in pain, his head falling into Rangiku's lap. He made a small whimpering sound and grabbed at her robes. Rangiku leaned down, her hands on either side of his head and placed a kiss there.

"Ran-," Toshiro gasped in pain.

"Shh…"

Rangiku slowly repositioned them both so that they lay comfortably on the bed. Rangiku placed her arms around the Toshiro and pulled him close to her. His hands grasped the front on her kimono every time pain shot though his head, sometimes whimpering and crying out.

_'It is bad,'_ Rangiku thought. _'I thought the aspirin would help….maybe it's time for plan B.'_

Rangiku smirked a little at that thought, then said quietly, "Taicho, would you like to try another remedy?"

The pain had receded for the moment so Toshiro was able to look at Rangiku. He didn't like her smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked warily.

"A natural remedy that I learned of a few years ago."

"What is it?"

"Just relax."

Rangiku kissed Toshiro's forehead, then his nose, and then she pushed him onto his back and leaned over him. Skipping over his lips, Rangiku moved her mouth to Toshiro's neck, lightly kissing the skin before moving lower, to kiss the exposed skin of his chest. Her right moved to untie the sash around his waist.

She pulled the robe open and continued to trail her lips lower, occasionally flicking her tongue out to tease Toshiro's skin. When she reached the waist band of his hakama pants she quickly untied them and pulled them off. The young captain was left with only his opened robe and boxers covering his body.

"R-rangiku….please stop," Toshiro almost begged.

He couldn't take anymore; if things continued he was sure he knew what would be the end result. And as much as he wanted it, he wasn't sure of Rangiku's feelings or motives.

Yes, he had heard that sex was suppose to help alleviate the pain of a migraine, but was that the only reason she was doing this? He didn't want her to feel taken advantage of.

"Stop," he tried to order her but it didn't come out right. It was more of a pathetic begging.

Rangiku sat up and moved so that she was looking down at her captain, straddling his hips.

"What's wrong, taicho?" she asked.

"You-you don't have to do this," he told her.

"But I want to," she informed him. "I don't want to see you in pain anymore; I love you, Toshiro."

Said captain gaped at his fukutaicho, eyes wide in surprise. Then he pulled her head down so that their lips met.

Rangiku was surprised by the sudden action but happily returned the kiss. Her own hands found their way to soft spiky hair as the kiss deepened and tongues flicked out to tease lips. All too soon they had to pull away, gasping for breath.

"Rangiku, I-I…."he paused, trying to catch his breath. "I love you, too, Rangiku Matsumoto."

After only a few seconds, they joined lips again, and Toshiro forced Rangiku to roll onto her back. Once he was straddling her hips, his mouth moved to her neck, kissing and biting at the skin there. He tried to untie he obi holding her kimono closed but couldn't so he had to pull away.

"Is this your first time, taicho?" Rangiku asked as he succeeded in untying the obi and pulled it off.

"Is it that obvious?" Toshiro asked with a blush.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll help you."

Rangiku sat up with Toshiro in her lap. She pulled of first her kimono and then his. Their proximity caused her nipples to rub against Toshiro's naked skin. He blushed slightly, enjoying the feeling.

"You can touch them," Rangiku said in a low voice.

Slowly, Toshiro brought his hand up and trailed his fingers lightly across a perky bud. He continued to run his fingers over her skin, arousing them both. When he pinched a nipple between his fingers, Rangiku let out a soft moan. Toshiro pulled his hand away.

"Did I hurt you?" he wondered and Rangiku laughed.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I moaned because it felt good."

Toshiro turned bright red. Rangiku kissed his lips and pushed him on to his back. Her mouth moved to his jaw, then his neck, and back down his chest and torso to his boxers. She positioned herself between his legs and wasted no time in removing his boxers, throwing them to the floor.

Toshiro's aroused member stood up once the confining cloth was removed. Rangiku took her hand and ran it over his balls and dick, arousing him further. She wrapped her hand around it and slowly pumped, causing Toshiro's eyes to close as he let out a small moan.

"It seems that you like that," Rangiku commented with a smile. She received another moan in reply.

Rangiku lowered her head and placed a small kiss on the head of his penis. He moaned, his hips bucking up slightly. Next she flicked her tongue out, teasing the opening. She moved her tongue down the shaft and then back up.

"Rangiku," Toshiro moaned. "That feels-OH GOD!"

Rangiku took all of him into her mouth, cutting him off and causing him to cry out. She sucked, her hand still pumping the base of his cock. As she moved her head up and down his length, she swirled the tongue around.

Toshiro moaned loudly, grasping the sheets in his hands. As she sucked him off, his moans became louder. Toshiro was glad that his quarters weren't near any of the other officers'. He didn't need to worry about them hearing him and Rangiku.

He could feel the pressure in his lower regions building. Rangiku began to pump harder and faster, squeezing his balls as well. With a scream of pleasure Toshiro came, releasing his seed into his fukutaicho's mouth. She caught it all and swallowed before removing her mouth from his manhood.

Toshiro lay back, releasing his hold on the sheets. As he had cum, he had felt all the tension in his body dissipate. His head was no longer pounding and he felt more relaxed than he could ever remember feeling.

Rangiku lay beside her taicho, an arm over his chest, and her head next to his.

"How do you feel?" the orange haired shinigami asked.

"I've never felt better," Toshiro told her.

"I can change that," Rangiku smiled.

She moved so that she could kiss him again. Without breaking the kiss, Toshiro moved so that he lay on top of Rangiku. He moved his lips to her neck, following the same trail as earlier. He kissed between her breasts, moving his left hand up to massage her left boob. His mouth went to the other one, and he licked the lonely bud before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple, flicking it with his tongue and teasing it with his teeth.

Rangiku let out a small moan of pleasure. Toshiro then moved to deliver the same treatment to the other one. This time he also bit the skin next to the nipple. When he pulled away there was a small mark on the skin near the nipple.

Toshiro continued his way down Rangiku's torso. He left a trail of light kisses, teasing the skin with his tongue. He had to stop when he reached the waist band of her hakama but he quickly removed them. He also removed the lacey underwear she wore, revealing her bare womanhood.

He continued his trail of kisses from her waist band to her wet opening. He parted her legs and licked her clit, causing her to moan loudly. Using his tongue and fingers, he pleased her like never before. When she came with a loud cry, Toshiro looked up at her smiling.

"I…thought…you were…a virgin…," she panted.

"I am," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know some things."

"Of course; you're a prodigy," she laughed.

He moved up to kiss her, asking, "Did you enjoy it?"

"You're wonderful."

Toshiro kissed her again, deeper this time, his tongue eager to explore her mouth. She granted him access and their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance. By now Toshiro was fully aroused again and when he pressed his body closer to Rangiku's they both gasped loudly at the feeling, breaking the kiss.

"I want you inside me," Rangiku told him. "Now."

Rangiku opened her legs wider and wrapped them around Toshiro's waist. Slowly she helped guide him in to penetrate her. Toshiro gasped; the sensation of being surrounded by her warmth was indescribable.

"Rangiku," he breathed.

Instinctually, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first. Rangiku's hips thrusted up to met his. Once they had established a rhythm, Toshiro lowered his body to Rangiku's kissing her neck as she embraced him.

"Taicho," Rangiku moaned as he bit her neck.

"Say my name," he whispered in her ear, before he bit her again.

"Toshiro…"

The way she said it sent shivers down his spine and brought his orgasm closer. He pulled away from her embrace to thrust into her faster, his thumb stimulating her clit at the same time. He didn't want to cum without her.

Minutes later they screamed each other's name as they both reached their climax. Toshiro collapsed onto Rangiku, both breathing heavily. Once they could breathe normally, Toshiro removed himself from Rangiku and lay down next to her, his arm over her, holding her close.

"Well?" Rangiku asked.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," Toshiro replied.

"I told you," Rangiku smiled.

"The next time I have a migraine, we're having sex. This is the perfect remedy."

~~~OOOENDOOO~~~

_**A/N:**__**So…..what did you think?? Let me know, but please be nice with the criticism, I know it's not that great, I don't think I'm good at writing lemons.**____**Also, having sex does sometimes help with migraines, I know because I suffer from migraines, I just don't know if it's actually like approved by doctors or whatever, but yeah, it relaxes so, why wouldn't it??**_

_**AND I'm working on another **_**Bleach**_** fanfic, multichapter, it will be up in the next few weeks or so. So look for it.(If it had a title I would let you know but I don't have one yet.) It will be a Toshiro Hitsugaya/OC fic, if you're interested.**_

_**ANYWAY, click the box below and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
